utauwikitalefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bone Apetit/UTAUWikiFell Chapter 2 - The Problem
Ink walked into the hallway. There are no pillars nor walls. The only things he can see to the left or right are pages, images, and sounds. They are always changing. There are also images that are moving. When he looks up, there is nothing there. The hallway is very long. Sometimes he can feel the air flowing around him scattering the papers all around him. He then sees a page with 'Candidates for deletion' marked on it. The page starts to glow red, and then it blew past Ink to the end of the hall. "This is strange...I didn't read the pages very well, they are way too small to read. It looks like I'm in a kind of a book." He finally got the end of the hall, panting and reached a room. He saw a single light coming from that room. There a flower in the room, with many ripped sides. The flower had scratches that appeared to have come from a human with sharp nails. The flower was sobbing. "Hello...?" Ink started to interrupt the flower. It slowly turned around. "H-howdy...I'm Dele-Deletey...Deletey t-the Flower..." Deletey said nervously. Ink was curious what their problem was. "Hey, little guy, whats wrong? Who ripped you to pieces?" Ink started to step closer to Deletey. "W-well, t-there are u-users who are ri-pping to m-me to pie-pieces. The-they are ve-very mean, and m-merciless..." Deletey was nervous around Ink. Delety thought that Ink was going to beat him up like everyone else. "Don't worry, I can help you." Ink was about to cuddle Deletey, but decides not to, since he knows he would hate him. "W-well, be-before that, I mu-must know yo-yo-your determi-determined to fi-fight tho-those users..." Deletey was about to hide. Ink started to nod. "S-see th-that Brush?...T-that is your SKILL...The v-very Cu-cu-culminat-culmination o-o-o-f every be-ing.." Deletey pointed at Ink's brush. "But th-thats my brush---" Ink looked at his Brush. It's not the same brush that he had brought with him. It was different. He was very confused since he always brought his Brush, and this one is different. "Yo-your skill is w-w-eak at t-the begi-beginning, bu-but it ge-get strong af-after you get lo-lots of TALENT..." "N-now try to do-dodge tho-those mean co-comments...every mo-monster here is m-mean, so th-their at-attack w-was increased by 1..." Deletey was nervous to say mean things to Ink, but they were very small at least. Everytime Ink got hit by some of those, but after a while the attacks became easy to dodge. Everytime Ink dodged an attack, Deletey looked happy. The comments turned green and nice, instead of mean things. "N-now you k-know t-th-the basic rules...I gu-guess you-your determined!...Haha..." Deletey tried to smile, but he couldn't. "S-so, can I b-be your ally i-in this adv-adventure? I do-dont wanna b-be alone in thi-this room and g-get bullied by everyone..." Deletey says. "Of course!" Ink said. Deletey started to smile, and his vines shot at Ink, but the vines didn't deal damage. They tie Ink, but not at the arms or legs. Deletey ties himself around Ink's shoulders. "Wow, you almost give me a heart attack. I thought you're were going be like them." "Teehee, I won't betray you. Now I will guide you in the next room.." Category:Blog posts